


The Grass On The Other Side

by BumbleFree



Series: The Thug And His Brat [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Hange Zoe, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alphas and Omegas are less animalistic here since it would interfere with the storyline, Angst, Bottom Eren, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Universe, Canon verse, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Meaning they're more human, Mpreg, Natural Selflubrication, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren, Omega Mikasa, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Usual Age Difference, attempted comfort, forced impregnation, no betas, on both parts, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/pseuds/BumbleFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You might think the grass on the other side of the walls is greener, but really, it’s crimson and you’re yet too blind to see it.</p><p>Year 853. The titans have been defeated at a high price. Barely half a percent of humanity remains, roughly not much more than a thousand survivors. Destruction and despair is all that's left, celebrating freedom is out of the question.<br/>And Eren who’d always hoped the grass would be greener on the other side, must accept that as one of the last omegas, he is forced to offer up his heart to humanity. Once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Such a harmless-sounding title ^^ *sweats* Smutty angst because... I want to reveal everything RiRen has to give. *shamelessly exploits humanity’s OTP* So my current multi-chap fic is very fluffy, thus here I am, living out other, darker fantasies. Cuz for better or worse, I have those too…. Yah. The struggle is real. 
> 
> Warning!!! No hate: Erwin is my “Captain America” I love him and everything about him. But he may seem kind of drastic in this fic.
> 
> Enjoy, you brave souls!~

Back facing the door of the dim room, Eren lied on his side, blanket tucked up to his ribs, empty eyes focused on nothing in particular. He was waiting. For a noise, an indication that the person he was told to wait for had arrived. The person he’d been assigned to like a piece of property.  
He didn’t move once the door creaked open and was slowly pushed back into its lock with a quiet clank. Leather boots tapping against stone floors resounded from across the room, confirming that Eren was no longer alone. He didn’t react even as the steps came to a halt several feet away from the bed.

He didn’t know what he was hoping for, that the man would think he’s asleep and leave? No way. He wouldn’t. He had his orders. They both did. It was much more that there was no right way to behave in such a situation, not for a boy who still lingered in the protective embrace of his own innocence. Nothing in life had ever prepared Eren for something like this, his mind was blank. So he waited for orders - always waiting for more orders.

The Captain had seen through it rightway, the pretense of sleep. Eren heard faint rustling before a calm command reached him. “Eren, look up. Ignoring me won’t help.”

“I’m sorry, sir”, the boy replied slowly before he rolled over, aiding himself up on his elbows. “I meant no disrespect.”

“I know.” Levi was aware of the utter difficulty this held, the emotional burden it was, but he couldn't allow himself to have weaknesses, especially in front of Eren. Not showing a glimpse of unease, thin brows remained in their even line to mask anything that wouldn't fit the man's composed demeanor. He wouldn’t frighten Eren even more.

The kid had apparently already fallen into a sort of paralysis. Eren first had to register the figure of his Captain, who had halted in the middle of the room. Something about his appearance was oddly telling the omega to start processing and stop spacing out. The blouse usually tucked neatly into Levi’s pants hung loosely over his hips, free of the 3DMG straps that now dangled from his thighs. The buttons were undone, revealing hard muscles beneath pale skin - a sight that would've made Eren shiver with admiration at any other point in time.

Wide, turquoise eyes skidded over the Corporal's impressive build and up to meet his metallic pupils, embraced by the sharp edges Levi’s lashes formed, the frame of that tired trademark gaze of his. His stare appeared fairly indifferent, lacking the nervousness Eren failed to hide. That wasn't surprising, the Captain's unbending serenity wouldn't falter even under such circumstances. The man at first gave no sign that he was going to move at all, until he mechanically let his parted shirt slide from his muscular frame as if he had suddenly been told to do so. He loosened the belt hugging his waist, gaze never leaving Eren. Levi's stoic features refused to be decoded, not giving away any thoughts he might be having at the moment, but that wasn't anything unusual.

The younger was used to that, the outer shell of his superior, but in their current situation it made Eren feel lost and more uncertain than ever. He was aware of Levi's intentions and the results this program demanded, and his heart started wrenching again. His Captain, humanity's strongest, was forced to do this to him, and Eren didn't even fully understand what awaited him. Calculating the Corporal was impossible, he was simply unpredictable. How Levi would go about this, or if he expected anything in particular of Eren, the boy had no clue. And knowing he wouldn’t find any hints in the alpha’s eyes, the omega instead concentrated on those strong hands fumbling with the button and zipper of their pants.

Surprisingly then, Levi's frown was shaken by a brief twitch, nearly remorsefully, just as he started closing in on the boy who was obediently spread out on the mattress before him, equally like he’d been ordered to - forced to comply. Fear was, though suppressed, evidently reflecting off Eren’s face as if it had been carved there by the devil’s claws. It stung Levi despite how he tried to hide it, the only thing he could see was Eren's intimidation, the omega’s remarkable features only partially helping to distract.  
Eren pushed himself up and onto his back for Levi in a haste, afraid of doing something wrong. - At that, Levi made sure to remind himself his subordinate was submitting because it was his duty, not because he wanted this. Not because Eren wanted the man in front of him. And it burned the Corporal more than he was ever going to admit to the younger.

Levi would only do what he had to. Quick and painless preferably, so he wouldn't add to the burden Eren had to bear. Levi's boots had already been kicked off when he crawled onto the lower end of the bed with the attentive patience of a hunting predator. Pants sagging from his hipbones the alpha wordlessly enclosed Eren, who instinctively leaned back by the sudden proximity. Despite Eren's efforts and attempts at giving his body up, he just wasn't prepared for such a step yet and he had no experience whatsoever. He could only watch Levi's slow, dragged out movements, as if this was emotional torture for the alpha. The Captain's face, however, remained blank as he caught himself on his hands that landed on either side of the pillow, caging Eren. In a careful manner Levi allowed himself to take his position above the omega and the lean figure retreated more while it still could.

 _If you don’t want to do it, I’ll have to make sure someone else will._ Erwin’s words echoed in Levi’s head, making his body feel heavier as he gradually pushed in between Eren’s limp legs. They gave off no hint of resistance. And the man was certain it was because the kid was scared shitless, desperate to hide that fact whilst trying to make this easier for Levi in any way he could. Resistance would mean consequence, Levi could read Eren's thoughts off his face as he paused, staring down at the omega.  
But who knew what any other bastard would be doing to Eren by now, just for the fun of it? No, Eren was _his_ responsibility, he had been from the start. Levi was his superior, his guardian; had no choice, no regrets.

At least that’s what he told himself. If he had a choice…

…he would ask the young omega if he was comfortable – although it was apparent that he was not - but Levi would understand that, then they could wait. That’s what he would want. But there was no telling Erwin - in case this and the following nights didn’t result in Eren’s pregnancy - that he’d miscarried or that it hadn’t worked, knowing the Commander wouldn’t hesitate to let someone else ‘try’ _until_ it worked. Even Erwin had his orders after all.

They weren’t getting around this. And Levi didn’t have the words to form a sympathetic explanation as to why he was about to do what he was about to do. He didn't want to scare Eren by telling him he'd be sold off to the next best alphas and that Levi could only protect him by making this work. No words could justify such measures, yet this was the only way.  
Eren already had a vague grasp ‘why’. Why Armin and him and the other few remaining omegas were forced into this same situation, mainly against their will. Humanity couldn't afford to let their population rate sink any further. Eren understood as much, even felt a sense of duty he owed this world.

He didn’t need to accept it; he just had to bear with it - though he couldn’t decide on which the better option was. Both was cold. Before he could make up his mind, fingers were already grasping the hem of his underwear.

Lips tightened, not for the first time as Eren quietly endured his pants being yanked off a bit too harshly. An indication that the Corporal was nervous after all, irritated even and he quickly urged himself to get a grip. Directing his anger at others made little sense to him, so he was merely mad at himself, even if he wasn't the one to be blamed at all. Trying to make this more endurable instead of letting himself be carried away by emotions would at least do some good for Eren. If only Levi knew how exactly not to hurt the boy, but he was determined to manage.

Already more dread collided with his guts when he eyed the omega’s lower half. Even before corrupting the pure being with his touch, Levi already knew Eren's skin was softer than silk, the instant he looked at it. There were no birthmarks, no scars, no hair covering **‘anything’** of his bare and vulnerable frame.

He was still so young. 16 was too young.

The realization dawned on Levi all the harder yet again and it had clearly been plaguing him a lot lately, going by how he had to drag his weary eyes slower than normal. His hooded gaze was focused, watching Eren as the boy observed his gapping pants, which in contrast, revealed short dark locks between the older male’s legs, right below tensely twitching abs that decorated Levi's abdomen.

The alpha motionlessly remained in his stance, trying to mentally motivate himself to get his half hard dick all the way up - which went faster than he would ever like to admit. In his defense though, he'd always thought of Eren as very beautiful and Levi blamed his arousal more on instincts than sheer lust. Mesmerized, Eren gawked at his cock while it gradually rose to its full size. For some reason, the first thing Eren’s panicked mind had to think of were the times his Captain would sit cross-legged, but the kid was unable to think of a way that made it possible for the man. He was _big._

Levi tried to ignore the way Eren struggled to stop himself from looking at it like a lamb that had just been brutally hauled to the butcher. As if Levi’s manhood were a knife with the single goal of impelling him. Chest steadily rising and sinking, Eren urged himself to take a deep breath, the Corporal obeserving his omega carefully before letting another moment of silence pass in hopes it would give Eren some time to calm. All the while Levi mercilessly suppressed the tingling impulses that were starting to knot themselves into the depths of his hips, craving relief at the built up tightness Eren had by now caused. However Levi's muscles tensed in restraint, the alpha maintaining full control over his actions. For the boy's sake he wouldn't hesitate.

Beautiful, teal eyes lowered in what might have been the beginning of a stubborn glare, but Levi didn’t recognize it as an insult, merely an act of defense. Still, Eren’s legs remained spread obediently enough. Either way, Levi had decided he would tolerate any ounce of disobedience from his subordinate tonight; he was convinced it was Eren’s good right to show some resistance. The omega had every reason to hate his superior after this.

It took Eren a lot not to fight back, he wanted to at least refuse to look as scared as he really was. He didn’t want to make it seem like he was witnessing weapons being sharpened, meant to commit a crime on him. Although that was the only appropriate way Levi could describe it.  
And just as he was about to lower himself towards Eren, there it was, swimming in the stream of ocean green. The alpha caught a glimpse of that spirit, Eren’s natural instinct of defiance and the very spirit the Corporal had hoped to never have to break. While he’d managed to protect it during the reign of the titans, he was now powerless, forced to leave Eren to his own devices.

It wasn't like Levi wanted to be this withdrawn and quiet, but whenever he tried to think of a way to really reassure his subordinate his mind went blank and became about as useless as his common sense. Since no one here cared if this was ethically correct. So Levi forced himself to continue, his hesitation concealed behind his empty mask.

Drawing a reluctant whine from the omega below, he pressed the tips of his fingers to Eren’s entrance to begin stimulating it. Eren squeezed his eyes shut as he turned his head so he wouldn’t start begging Levi to stop. He didn’t know what was going on in the expressionless man’s head and he was afraid of making him angry.

The Corporal had drowned himself in regretful thoughts, just hoping the omega wasn’t in too much pain. Considering Eren was young, his hormones would cause him to spill sweet lubricant eventually, as long as his alpha found the right areas. Levi assumed Eren was a virgin, and he wanted to prepare him accordingly. Fortunately he knew what he was doing.  
Levi respected the importance of being gentle and slowed down more when Eren winced, grabbing the edges of the pillow to hold on to. His superior waited for him to adjust to his touches, sliding his fingertips over the puckered hole steadily. Every now and then the man nearly dipped in just to check how slick the omega had become, whilst closely watching the boy’s expressions for indications of pain. No doubt it was only because of how Eren turned his own perceptions off, that Levi managed to stay calm. Because, if Eren started crying, well, Levi wouldn't know how to handle it.

He needed to pause for a moment, gaze locked on the brunette beneath him and drifting into nothingness.  
If Levi did this and it worked - which it would inevitably so - he’d fuck Eren into bearing his unwanted children and then what? What did life have in store for innocent children that were born under such circumstances? He mentally cringed at the thought. This was all so fucked up and it would take humanity more than just a few generations to recover from it. Anger gripped the Captain subconsciously and his movements grew harsher before he could stop himself.

“Ah- hih!”, Eren let out a stifled gasp as he felt a certain tightness inside him unexpectedly being shoved apart, forced to wrap around the intruding fingers. The sound of the cry pulled Levi back into reality at once, but all that was left before him was a helpless omega, trying not to jolt away from his touches while aching muscles shoved at Levi's fingers desperately.

The man cursed himself mentally, realizing he’d hurt Eren already, all because he couldn't relax his tense posture. He wanted to fully concentrate on Eren alone, but he couldn't help keep in mind how demoralizing all this was. And it got worse the further he got to doing this to Eren.

“Tch.” Making another attempt at fighting back his guilt, Levi smoothed out his movements and killed off his emotions. Eren had already begun to muffle his voice, praying he hadn’t set his superior off when really, Levi had set _himself_ off. But neither of them could read minds, and not a single word was uttered.

Eren just didn't know what he'd do if his Captain got angry at him, he didn't want the alpha to hate him, and his obedience was winning the upper hand against his wish to escape. He chose submission over defiance; perhaps it was instinct making him do it, to protect him or to give in to the natural way of life, as mates did, especially omegas. He'd lost his will to fight his alpha, lying on the bed like a puppet detached from its strings; like a good boy concentrating on matching his breathing with Levi’s repetitive motions. Eren kept tensing with every unfamiliar sound he heard himself make, as all the strange, new touches were too uncomfortable and intimate for his liking. He feared them, too scared to look down and see, and even more scared of meeting his Corporal’s intense gaze. Eren was worried that, if he did look at Levi, he'd bolt up after all, and run away from the man in hurt and embarrassment. It would simply be too much.

Yet, once the older pulled out, deciding the brunette was wet enough and began shifting amid the boy’s legs, Eren had to bat his lids out of reflex at least, head rushing up to see what was happening to him. The alpha slid in closer, spreading his own thighs to position Eren’s rear between them.  
The youth dreaded what was next, shivering at the contact when he felt warm skin against his own. He fought to keep his face from scrunching up as he peeked down on himself. Breathing growing erratic, he watched Levi’s hand slip between their bodies. The alpha noticed the heavy, nervous huffs as he unhurriedly wrapped his fingers around his length to bring it up against the omega’s opening.

Eren’s legs began trembling as he felt panic rise in his lungs, knowing he wouldn’t be able to bite back his cries this time. His superior’s half-lidded eyes moved up to him once more before he leaned in until their noses touched, entering Eren along with a prompt shove of his hardened member.

“Hah!” Eren yelped before immediately gritting his teeth in reluctance.

Pain and unwanted intimacy startled him into jerking away and trying to flee the intrusion, but Levi grabbed a hold of his hips mercilessly, pressing him into the mattress and bringing any further movements from the boy to a halt. The omega was confined in the Corporal’s tight grasp, there was no escaping. And the sooner he got this over with, the better. Dragging it out would make it worse, Levi knew that. If he popped Eren quickly, the pain wouldn't last for long and Levi then could still make this somewhat enjoyable for him.

Any resistance that Eren's lower half might have managed to bring up was prevented by the slippery glide his self-lubrication provided automatically, making it possible for Levi to push in with ease. Even making it seem as if Eren’s body welcomed the man’s access.

Levi knew Eren didn’t by how the younger’s legs twitched with each of his probing thrusts, and yet the alpha forced himself to speed up. He slammed harder into the brunette, tearing more shaky moans from him while trying to keep his own voice in check, and face neutral. It wasn't quite easy due to how perfectly Eren's body matched Levi's own, at least where sex was concerned. It felt too good to be legal, and the Captain bit the inside of his lip, the feelings of regret overcoming him once again as he thought of how shaming this must be for the omega, how humiliating to be raped by your own superior. A person Eren once looked up to. It felt much more like abuse of authority to Levi than duty, and he wasn't the kind to get turned on by that, really.  
He only had to cum in Eren, but telling himself that made him want to punch a wall, if only it hadn't been for the firm grip Eren's insides had on him. Instead, Levi hooked his arms under the boy’s legs to keep his hands occupied and hold the omega. Levi's crooked brows began twitching in irritation as the pleasure Eren’s body provided spurred on his desires, draining Levi of his self-control. The youth’s wet ring started contracting around him and the Corporal knew he had hit the spot.

Hoping to let Eren gain something out of this, the man angled himself, giving in to the lust which coursed through him with dominant force. The omega was undeniably priceless, too perfect and Levi noticed his own thrusts growing too eager with longing. He mildly accepted it, _wanting_ to be inside Eren.

And why not? He always had - the boy was gorgeous. But Levi doubted Eren would feel the same about him after this. He had to mildly accept that as well.

Eren slowly quieted down once the pain subsided and turned into something forcefully and undeniably arousing. As soon as Levi realized the omega was relaxing even just a little, his hips began bucking on their own, his desires winning the upper hand. Wanting to come and wanting Eren to come. The brunette didn’t seem to mind, throwing his head back with a shy grunt. He was too damn irresistible, Levi noted, for a brief moment catching a glimpse of consent in Eren's expression.

And that was also the moment the Corporal's panting quickened, seeing Eren’s creamy substance already spill onto that smooth, heaving stomach. Early, because Eren obviously wasn't used to it, nor could he withstand the intensity of the new sensations. So Levi let himself follow suit not long after, climax already racing through him and begging his aching body for release. Riding out their orgasms, the man filled the omega with long spurts, and the last few disjointed thrusts he could manage pounded into Eren's hips.

Eren meekly whimpered in response when Levi gave one more slam, the younger's burning flesh catching off his superior's solid body with all its force. Levi then hunched forward, hovering over the boy again. The older male guessed Eren had been overwhelmed by the unexpected waves of pleasure which still shuddered through his body now. The omega looked fairly exhausted, and surprised in a sort of confused way. However Levi didn't get up his hopes that Eren would now enjoy this willingly, he'd been forced to, at best.

Eren definitely hadn’t expected it to feel this good and he wanted to disappear in shame. He probably would have if he hadn't felt so weakened from the numbing overstimulation that had taken over him. Levi had wrecked him so hard, Eren was completely dazed, and clouded still from the pleasure's overpowering density that had caused him to flex in every way possible and now left his limbs and insides an aching mess that still desperately clamped down on the Captain's dick. Before Eren could've registered anything, Levi sunk closer to him, resting his forehead against the boy’s collarbones. Eren was about to back away in surprise once he found to his senses, but Levi’s next action let him freeze up. The man pressed a nearly unnoticeable, and uncharacteristic kiss to his chest, purposely while carefully pulling out.

Eren was so stunned and amazed by the gesture of affection that, he didn't even notice the slight sting when his superior's erection left him and his entrance clenched to ensure the safety of the alpha's valuable sperm. Not that Eren would've noticed that, his body did it on its own. The brunette merely blushed, unsure of how to react and so - like he had for the majority of the night - he just let it happen and said nothing.

But at least he brought himself to make eye-contact with his Captain when the man straightened, calmly gazing at Eren for a few moments of silence.  
After he believed to have sated his hunger for Eren's lovable features, Levi blinked and finally shifted away from him, sitting down on the bedside to fix his belts and pull his boots back on. Eren had barely said a word this whole time, Levi doubted he would now and he wasn't going to wait for it either.

His subordinate sat up in confusion, first of all gasping at the sudden soreness in his hips. Once he could grasp the situation and realized he was as good as immobile, he anxiously looked up, watching the alpha button up his blouse. For some reason Eren didn’t want Levi to leave. He didn't know omegas tended to feel helpless after their first time, nor did he know what was going on. Levi hadn't even knotted him, and the oddity of it all left Eren's mind scrambling with a pile of unanswered questions.

“Where are you going?”, he blurted out without thinking.

“Don’t worry about that. Just go to sleep, you must be tired”, Levi murmured absently and got up without looking back.

Being alone was the last thing Eren wanted now. But he just couldn’t get himself to call the Corporal’s name, stop him and tell him that he wanted him to stay, or that he was afraid. Because, what would Levi care, it was none of his business, at least that was what Eren thought. This was purely out of duty, the omega had no right to bother Levi any further, so he helplessly stared at the man’s back until the door was pulled shut behind it.

Eren sighed, writhing where he sat, hugging his knees and blanket to his chest. This would be everyday life now, until humanity was looking at a somewhat better future. Eren would have to be a nanny for the Corporal’s children, would have to give up his dreams.

The boy let his face fall into his arms, curling up to a ball of despair, telling himself over and over again, it could be worse. He could’ve been paired up with someone cruel and hateful. He could’ve even been executed as the last titan.  
It could be worse than this.

It wasn’t like Levi was fleeing from Eren, but damn, he needed a drink. He was more of a tea-person, not to mention his tolerance for alcohol was too high to let him get drunk, but _something_ had to be able to distract him. He aimlessly trotted down the long hallway of the new HQ which originally used to be a nobleman’s castle - Hanji surely would join him at the bar, she definitely wasn’t asleep _yet._ As his legs began to shuffle the Corporal felt himself slowly tilt to the side and he stopped in his tracks to lean against a wall, restlessly running a hand through his dark hair.

Levi’s body was tired, but his consciousness awake, and on top of the nerve-racking events prior, his mind had nothing better to do than occupy itself with resuming the conversation he’d had several hours before.

Mission ‘Recovery’ had failed; day and night humanity's strongest and the last soldiers of the corps had soared over destroyed cities, wrecked homes, faceless and nameless corpses. Countless lost lives for which they didn’t have the time nor the means to identify, let alone bury them. Searching for survivors had soon been put on hold to tend to more important things. Reproducing, rebuilding, reviving and renewing.

_“You can guess what I’m about to ask of you, Levi.” Erwin's strong chin rested behind his tightly intertwined fingers. “As General Zackley said, there’s no time for additional consideration or hesitation, so he wants you to think about it here and now. Eren is one of the last 82 omegas ready for breeding that we’ve counted. I’m not going to lie; your genes among the new generations are clearly in our interests, but if you’re not willing to take responsibility for your subordinate I’ll have to assign someone else-“_

_“Don’t even bother ending that sentence, Erwin. I won’t listen to another piece of shit spilling from your mouth”, Levi snapped grimly, voice dropping an octave in a near growl._

_The Commander gave the other alpha a stern look, sympathy in his sky blue eyes. “So you agree to-“_

_“I’ll do it, fucking dammit. That doesn't mean I'm agreeing to any of this. You’re doing this because you know exactly, I’d never let anybody lay a hand on Eren or let him be harmed. My responsibility, my subordinate - let him be touched by anyone like that-" Levi paused for a second, nose scrunched up in disgust. Let anybody touch his Eren in that way and they would pay for it.  
"So don’t give me that bullshit. If you’re gonna make it that obvious that you’re forcing me into doing it myself, at least don’t ridicule me by acting as if I’m consenting by my own will.” Curse that manipulative bastard, Levi thought as he glared at his superior. He reluctantly suppressed a scoff when the blond sighed apologetically._

_“I understand your frustration, Levi, I do-“_

_“Of course you do”, Levi cut him off, words heavy with sarcasm. He didn't need to hear any more of it. “But tell me this, Erwin. What does Zackley have in store for us if Eren’s children inherit his powers? Are you planning on slaughtering them as if the ‘mission had failed’? Because I can’t imagine that you’d want to breed titans in your much cherished, titan-free world. Just tolerating Eren has already been a 'strain' on humanity, if he weren't an omega-”_

_"Hanji already explained, since the potion has long been part of Eren's DNA, there is a slight possibility of that happening", the Commander interrupted calmly and with his ever-sober attitude, looking down at some documents before him. “And yes, the mission to use Eren for breeding would be aborted then.” He serenely met his subordinate’s gaze again when Levi gripped the edge of his desk in a stance of defense.  
“But the chances of him actually passing on his powers are as low as those of one of your children having brown instead of black hair. Since first of all - and you know this - Eren is just an omega. And with an alpha – with you as his mate, humanity’s strongest… - Nature has ways of picking genes to its advantage. Out of such a mixture the newborns will barely have any of Eren’s physical traits unless their gender is concerned. Which wouldn’t be all that bad either, we need more omegas. The people are weak and hopeless; if we don’t urge them into multiplying right now, it might be too late sooner than we've anticipated. Food, education, shelter, where do we get all that? You see, I have enough to think about right now. Go and do **your** job so I can do mine.”_

_“Tch…” The Captain was about to stomp out of the room furiously and had already reached out for the door when he halted in front of it, not turning to face his Commander. “If Eren asks me about his little friend, Arlert-?”_

_“-You tell him, **every** omega who’s over the age of 15 is ready for breeding in the eyes of society, which means they're automatically in the same program and obligated to do what’s best for humanity.”_

_“…With whom, Erwin?”, Levi inquired further, tone low and bitter as he was clearly becoming impatient._

_“He helped me come up with this plan. He knows his duty and he has consented to me.” Erwin didn’t have to look up to know Levi was tensing, taking on the form of a stiff statue. “If you have a better idea, Levi, you take over the governors’ duties under Zackley. But he won’t accept displeasure as reasonable denial, neither will I for as long as so much depends on me. Let me know when you’re ready to switch places though.”_

_“I get it, Erwin. I respect what you do; this is all just… really shitty.” With that said, Levi rushed out the door._

_“That it is”, Erwin hummed to himself in deep thought._

Levi stared into the ground expressionlessly, letting his flashback come to an end. His face suddenly twisted in agony as he hissed: “Fuck…” What was he even doing? Fingers twisted tightly into dark strands. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Eren…”, he choked out huskily, even though he knew the boy couldn’t hear him.

The man felt nothing but regret. He felt sorry for the omegas, for every unborn child that would be brought into this world, the world he failed to fix, for humankind. And there was no one left to blame but himself. No titans, or military police, or a stupid fucking selfish king. Levi would never know.

How did Erwin manage; how did he always make the right decisions despite how tormenting they were? How did he not hate himself, or was he hollow on the inside even more so than Levi? The Corporal knew without the Commander’s many sacrifices, they’d still be getting eaten by titans. Erwin had done the right thing and yet Levi wanted to hate his superior right now.  
He couldn’t of course; he understood Erwin’s actions, probably more than anybody.

They hadn’t freed humanity at such a high price - their sweat and blood and everything that was left of their grief-stricken souls - to let it go extinct right after. The titans had dragged as much as they could down to hell with them, on the battlefield of the final fight.  
Some in the corps had survived, mostly alphas and barely any omegas. Maybe a scrawny, half percent of human population had remained, not even a thousand. The problem was not only the shortage of humans, but the lack of fertile omegas. And they also needed people to work, to rebuild houses, take care of food and medicine, do necessary jobs like tutoring. There was so much to do and not enough people to follow it out. And if they did not use every last omega they had to ensure the repopulation of their world, all would have been for naught. There were hardly any children that had survived, so who would follow in their footsteps if not their own?

Erwin did it. Because somebody had to. Because – it was all just a gamble. His philosophy, so who would be better in pulling through with it than Erwin? He would do what was necessary, if no one else dared to. He wasn’t evil in the least, or inconsiderate. He was aware of the results of his actions; he did everything for a reason. In fact he was the only one Levi would entrust humanity to if it were his choice to make, but that sure as hell wouldn’t make things easier for himself and Eren.

Levi felt so empty. He would’ve never told the younger this, even after humanity’s victory, but he loved him. He knew it; there was no other explanation for his feelings. Love. And no one knew of it but himself. That was how Levi had wanted to keep it.

This was not what he’d wanted for Eren. He didn't see this as a chance, or as luck, goddamn. If Eren didn't fall for him by himself, what was it worth? He would’ve wanted the boy to grow up in freedom, with his friends, with an alpha who treated him well. An alpha Eren would’ve picked, one that made him happy. With that Levi could’ve resigned, even if it hurt, he would’ve been satisfied. But destiny was a bitch and before Erwin just picked _anybody_ to be Eren's arranged mate – no, Levi couldn’t let that happen.

He’d done what he could and yet he felt like a piece of shit. He had hurt the one he loved and he would have to live with that from now on.

What a truly cruel world this was.

Beautiful, but cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a restless creature that's too busy with translating riren Doujinshis and I shouldn't be doing this since it's fucking midnight on my watch BUT FUCK MY LIFE, I NEED THE RIREN GOODIES!! XD
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

The past three days had exhausted Eren, and so had the past three nights even more. Hard to forget, the events had occupied the boy’s mind long past midnight every time. As an obvious result he looked quite distraught. He sagged in the corner of the sofa next to Armin, a heavy sigh on his lips as his brows twitched in slight pain. Regardless, he couldn’t resist the urge to forcefully brush it off, worriedly peeking over at Armin.

“Armin…” Fatigue restrained Eren’s voice, though he’d barely spoken yet. He didn’t know how to start a conversation in his tired state, either way, stopping midsentence.

The two omegas had finally managed to see each other again after three long days; so Eren didn’t really want to talk about the one thing that would be plaguing them for the rest of their lives. It lingered between them like a heavy barrier that neither of them wanted to cross.  
But Eren had to make sure Armin was doing alright. More importantly, he had to know everything that had happened in these nights. - Whether he’d have to rip Erwin’s dick off, or no.

Eren was only fidgeting with hesitance since his ever shy friend looked like he was already feeling uncomfortable as it was. Eren saw how he was trying to hide it. Armin’s hands rested in his lap, pressing down on his knees nervously when he heard his name, but he looked up to give Eren a forced smile.

“Do you want to talk?”, Eren inquired hesitantly. It was obvious the blond was aware what the subject would be, Eren didn't further have to mention that.

“I’m fine.” The reply came automatically. Armin looked away again, escaping eye contact. His voice was smooth like the finest silk, yet his body was shuddering with how hard he tried to suppress any possible emotion. - Enough for Eren to take note of it. “I’m sorry about this, Eren… It took away… your freedom.” The fake smile disappeared from Armin’s face and he turned serious, barely managing to keep himself together.

“It’s not me I’m worried about”, Eren protested hastily, reaching out to grab the blond’s arm and give him a tug. “None of this is your fault, Armin. You hear me?”

“I helped him come up with this plan”, the other omega retorted quickly and tonelessly, his sky blue eyes turning dull.

“Did you have a choice? Look, this was inevitable from the start; we just didn’t see it coming”, Eren urged himself to keep speaking as his heart twisted, something in him begging to stop while he still could. Breaking down in front of Armin was not an option yet, it was too early. “…I want to know if you’re coping-”

“I’m fine.” His friend made another attempt at smiling in reassurance, but the sight of it only hurt Eren more. “I’m just afraid you’re not… I’m afraid… it’ll take away who you truly are.”

“The Captain… doesn’t hurt me.” Eren shook his head, eyes falling shut for a moment as he searched the right words, anything he could calm Armin with.

If Eren knew one thing about body language, it was that it rarely lied and right now Armin looked more omega than he ever had. Afraid like an omega, unhappy like an omega... and Eren was probably the same.  
He slowly retreated back against the sofa with a weary expression, unable to stay focused. He drifted off into a distant corner of his mind. At least what he’d said was true. Eren wouldn’t _let_ the Captain hurt him if he ever tried. And he would hate lying to Armin, as it was nearly impossible.

After a few moments Eren finally looked over at Armin again, now biting his lip out of impatience. Wasn’t the blond going to tell him that Erwin treated him well, too, or was he just too ashamed to speak about it even with his best friend?

“Mikasa is another problem”, Armin continued in haste as though he’d read Eren’s mind. “She refuses to take a partner; she doesn’t want any of the female alphas… And the fact that she couldn’t do a thing for you and me is destroying her. I had feared that the most.”

Eren’s expression morphed into one of sorrow yet again. “Are they really keeping her in confinement?” He’d guessed so since that was the only thing in question that would’ve managed to keep his sister away from him for the past three days.

“It was because of her rebellious behavior. She wanted to attack General Zackley.” Armin’s eyes widened in concern as he met Eren’s blank stare.

“So she did, huh?” A humorless chuckle escaped the brunette. “And what now? Will they force her?”

Armin shook his head, sighing in relief. “It’s more likely she’d get too aggressive and do everything she can to prevent a pregnancy. So they want to give her a special job that’ll keep her occupied, something that’ll make use of her other competencies… for now.” Shrugging with a stare into the distance, Armin crossed his arms over his abdomen protectively, and slowly hunched forward as he paused thoughtfully. “Corporal Levi spoke to her. Ever since then she’s calmed down.”

“Corporal _Levi?”,_ Eren questioned, somewhat surprised. The man Mikasa appeared to hate the most had calmed her? Armin had to be mixing something up.

“He probably promised her, if she behaves, he’ll make sure she’ll get to see us again soon.” Armin sent his friend a meaningful gaze. “The last time I saw her she was in relatively good shape, even though I’d rejected her offer of the three of us escaping from here... She kept on telling me that she had never planned on getting over Annie. It should always stay with her as a warning, that she can trust no one.”

“She still tortures herself with that? She’ll never have anyone else, huh?” Eren frowned hopelessly over his sister’s stubborn resolve, while the thought of his superior having spoken to her still lingered in the back of his mind. Granted, Levi rarely exchanged small talk with Eren, but the boy would have expected the Captain to at least tell him something like that. It concerned his sister after all.

Armin nodded, his head bobbing tiredly. “No. They finally stopped trying to persuade her. She _is_ the last of her kind they called Asian, not to mention one of our strongest soldiers, so they were equally as persistent as her. But it got them nowhere.”

It was clearly more difficult to convince such a stubborn omega to do this, than it was to convince an alpha. Keeping a life inside you for nine months and then pledging all your time to its needs; it wasn’t exactly possible to force someone to do that. Lucky for society, omegas were the weak, submissive sex for a reason and most of them followed out their duties without question, too afraid to disobey. Except for Mikasa; something was very “Ackermann” about her. She had also, unlike most omegas would, shown no mercy once she had found out Annie had betrayed her.

“And what is this special job they’re giving her?”, Eren cleared his throat as he tried to sound curious rather than suspicious.

“She’ll lead her own squad on expeditions in search of resources and remains. I think her main job is to find important documents and medicine. We barely have any doctors left; we’ll have to start learning from books.”

Armin’s voice became quieter to Eren, so quiet that he soon blocked the boy’s words out completely. His lids were heavy and he couldn't concentrate. No matter how he looked at it, it appeared strange to him that Corporal Levi went to speak to Mikasa. She was his subordinate, but still, if she knew who the Captain was to Eren now - if she knew he was Eren’s alpha now - how come the man had gotten out of that conversation without a scratch?

Eren’s attention drifted over to the large bed that sat quietly in the far end middle of the room, positioned between two windows and surrounded by the golden light they spread left and right. Just by the sight of it Eren could smell Levi’s scent on its sheets and the memory forced him to blink it away.  
Near another window was a round table big enough for four people. Eren realized for the first time that it had enough room for him to invite Armin and Mikasa over for lunch, perhaps after most of this was settled. The Captain rarely was here after all, Eren reminded himself, looking down to numbly study the carpets’ many patterns. Once he slowly turned back to the sofa and sitting area near the fireplace, Armin had already gone silent out of confusion.

“Eren?” He touched the brunette’s shoulder as he waited for a proper reaction.

“Eh?” Ocean green eyes flew to the source of their distraction.

“Are you listening? As soon as you see Mikasa, try to act normal, do you understand?...”, Armin pressed, dread filling his expression. “She doesn’t know about you and Corporal Levi!”

Eren gasped in disbelief, mouth staying wide open as he struggled to make a sound. He suddenly felt as if a horse had kicked his throat into the pit of his stomach. Armin had said nothing alike two minutes ago. “Bu- but you just said-“

“We had to tell her, that because of your shifter powers, you’re excluded from the program, otherwise she would’ve never complied. You know her.” Armin quickly tried to calm the other, reaching out to take Eren’s hands. “We’ll have to find a better way to tell her.”

“Of course we do!”, Eren’s hoarse voice grew louder forcefully and he strained against the backrest in withdrawal. “She’s my sister and-… How do they plan to hide such a thing from her? Isn’t it our duty to bear children? You don’t still believe that the stork brings them, do you? She’s bound to notice! And she’ll be furious if she does before we haven’t talked to her!”

Armin waited patiently for Eren to finish his outburst, watching the boy helplessly burry his face in his hand. Armin took a deep breath when Eren quieted, trying to continue, but he stopped seconds before he could make a sound. His lips tightly pressed shut, unyieldingly, and he lowered his gaze in defeat.

He knew all that Eren had said was true and it was unsettling him just as much. He didn’t want to be here either, wanted to disappear into nowhere every time he remembered – this was the new doctrine of their dictated future. And without a doubt Mikasa could go as far as to get herself killed if they made one wrong move in confessing the truth to her, that and more kept Armin on edge.  
The moments in which he forgot about what time had in store for them were rare, but Armin was mature enough to rip himself together now, so he told himself. He took another shaky breath and pushed everything else on his mind aside. He didn't see any importance in his own fears, this wasn’t about him.

“It’s complicated, that’s why we should wait until Mikasa has collected herself a bit. This isn’t just a shock to us, she’s devastated as well.”

“Oh, and she’s ok with you being used like an object, but not me?” Eren’s head whipped away in rejection as he glared into the ground irritatedly. He would’ve screamed had he had the energy for it, however for now he had to bottle his anger up.

“She wanted to attack Zackley because of me. I honestly don’t want to find out what would’ve happened had we told her the truth about you and the Corporal then and there”, Armin pointed out, raising a brow.

At that, Eren went silent in realization, emptily staring into Armin’s expectant face. Their stubborn silence quickly stretched itself throughout the room like the roots of a dead tree. Armin knew he’d have to say it, sooner or later. Eren wouldn’t let himself be calmed if he didn’t. But the things running through Armin’s head - the things Eren wanted to hear - were hard to put into words… and difficult to speak of out loud.

The blond swallowed heavily after a few more seconds of consideration. “I feel… so very at fault. I know anybody could’ve thought up a plan like this,… I tried doing it so nobody could worsen the situation for us omegas… like suggesting mass-breeding methods. But this isn’t any more approved, is it?”

Armin’s words struck Eren like a flash of lightning, unexpected and disillusioning. The brunette quickly straightened in protest, yet he couldn’t find his voice and froze up when his childhood friend continued.

“Our first night… the Commander talked a lot at first. He apologized to me countless times, he was so sorry- and… it’s not like he’s… not gentle. I just feel like I did this to him… I brought this upon you, upon Mikasa, the Corporal, and all those innocent omegas…” The boy looked down at his hands that he’d now folded in order to hide their trembling.

“Armin, stop-“, Eren gaped helplessly, mind still blank. He wouldn’t have thought it was _this_ that was so hard on Armin. Unlike the blond himself, Eren had seen him as one of the many victims of society, not as the one to be blamed. It wasn't he who had made humanity nearly go instinct.

“What’s worse, General Zackley was thrilled when the Commander and I came to report to him - as if we’d healed a deadly illness. I don’t want praise, for gods’ sakes! It’d be easier if people told me how much they hate me for this”, Armin murmured through gritted teeth before lowering his voice to suppress his occasional quakes. “But I don’t really deserve that anyway.”

“Armin, that’s bullshit! You’re too smart to let yourself be misled by stupid things like that.” Eren tensed up in anger. Commander Erwin had been despised by so many people despite his efforts to free humanity; Eren didn’t want Armin to end up the same. This was madness and Armin should've been able to see that. “You’re aware why this is the only way, aren’t you?!”

“Yes. I know, Eren.” The omega flashed him a sad - but this time - sincere smile. “But I’m not hollow, not yet. I’m still human and I do get angry at myself… I simply wanted you to know that I’m not the victim. Please, just take care of yourself and don’t worry about me.” He titled his head expectantly, fear taking over his features as he waited for Eren to promise him.

However, there was too much currently stressing Eren for him to even think straight, his entire being refused to support such a ridiculous story. And he couldn’t believe what Armin was asking of him. He’d always be there for his best friend, always!

“Erwin is kind, you know?...”, the blond began once more. His first attempt to reassure his restless friend had somehow caused the opposite, and he couldn’t keep it that way. “Erwin is different. He’s not the way you think… So don’t worry about me; anyone but me.”

Eren frowned in frustration, sliding forward to sit on the edge of the couch as if he were about to flee the room any second now. “If I can’t worry about my best friend, who am I to worry about then? The horseface?“

“For example.” Armin nodded intently, even though he knew Eren was being sarcastic beyond all boundaries of sarcasm. “Jean’s not doing too well either. Did you know he used to have a crush on you?”

“Shut up. That bastard.” Eren dug his nails into the sofa immediately.

Jean had always been fooling around. If Armin believed his dumb lies, then he’d sunken low.

Armin suddenly snorted - genuinely chuckled. Eren had to turn to see if he was making fun of him, or just faking it. But the other omega met his stare with a playful hint of mockery in his own and covered his mouth with a hand to muffle his giggles.

“Jean…”, the blond laughed, unable to finish his sentence.

Eren grabbed the cushion beside him and shoved it into Armin’s face. “Ew, stop it! Don’t even joke about that!”

“Come on…”, Armin caught his breath and hugged the cushion. “It’s not all that surprising, is it? I actually thought you knew… That’s why you two were always fighting, he's just bad at getting his point across.”

“I swear, I’d never dare think of such bizarre absurdities.” Eren wrinkled his nose, trying to hide his own amusement. “You’re not serious”, he murmured to himself in reluctance.

Armin never failed to make Eren smile, no matter how unpleasant their situation was. And yet the giggles slowly faded as their gazes connected again.

“Oh,” Armin peeked at the clock on the wall, alarming Eren somewhat with his sudden crestfallen tone. “It’s getting late.”

“Why?” Eren turned serious again. It was only shortly before five in the evening, not even time for dinner yet. “Does Erwin not tolerate you being late? You’re not his property, you know?” Distrust was back on the brunette's face.

“He’s not like that.” Armin shook his head desperately. “He’s a hardworking man and he’s always on time as well. I don’t want to meet his efforts with disrespect. After all, he’s still my superior.” Armin spun away, patting the pillow as he neatly put it back in place.

“Efforts? What efforts are we talking about?” The other omega lifted a brow in suspicion. Wasn’t his friend acting weird? How was it fair that Armin managed to be so secretive?

The blond rushed into an upright position when he heard the door clicking. Two sets of eyes flew to the entranceway just as Captain Levi slowly strode into the room. The man blinked, first scanning Armin before his attention fell on a startled-looking Eren.

“Don’t mind me”, the alpha uttered in response to the boy’s surprise, wandering to the round table across the room where a pot of steaming tea was waiting for him. “You don’t have to leave, Arlert. I’m just taking a break”, he spoke as he poured himself a cup.

Eren had gone motionless, only his astounded gaze following the short male’s sharp and yet steady movements. The omega hadn’t done anything to prepare the room or clean up a little. His and Armin’s empty cups were in fact still standing on the table the Captain was currently sitting down at. Eren’s pulse quickened as he remembered. He simply couldn’t imagine the man would approve of such a sight.  
It was just because his superior never came to see him during the day that Eren hadn’t bothered to tidy up early. The room was meant for both of them, however Eren had already gotten used to being left alone. Now he couldn’t help feeling overwhelmed by the alpha’s sudden presence.

Armin shifted into a salute, even if the Corporal wouldn’t look up to see it. “Thank you, sir. But I was already on my way. Please, excuse me.”

“Suit yourself”, the older mumbled casually. “Tell Erwin to calm his shit. He’s already covered up to his neck in work, rushing it like that will give him a heart attack.”

Eren’s eyes widened in uncertainty when he realized Armin was about to leave him alone with the Captain, and he stammered in a futile attempt to keep Armin there: “Wait…”

“Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow.” The blond bent down to hug his friend with an apologetic smile. Then all that was left for Eren to do was watch him exit the room.

Instinctively Eren’s stare returned back to the Corporal, who was sitting in one of the chairs practically facing away from Eren. The younger could see him bring a much too hot cup to his lips, yet the alpha didn’t even flinch. Eren’s heart was racing at an uncomfortable pace as he struggled to read the situation, overthinking what he should say, or if he should say anything at all.

Going by what Levi had said, Eren got the feeling the man wanted to be left alone and that Eren was to shut up, but he just couldn't be sure.  
The omega was going mad, debating whether he should bother Levi on his break with probably annoying questions, or stay out of his business and endure this unbearably tense atmosphere for a little longer.

His superior had talked to Armin perfectly normal; he’d perhaps exchanged more words with him than he had with Eren in the past three days. Actually, Corporal Levi had also spent more time with the blond than Eren had with either of them. Eren knew so since Erwin worked a lot with both, Levi and Armin.

The thought of that only put Eren at even greater unease. The young omega wanted nothing more than to end his state of frustration, lowering his gaze into his lap and opting for fidgeting with his hands. He could feel his confidence sinking with every second as his body ran amok on the inside just by the mere thought of Corporal Levi.

For the past few days he’d only seen the Captain at night, and only to do one thing in particular. - Submit his body. Obviously now that his alpha was here, the first possible thing Eren could think of in his presence was _that._ Levi’s hands on him, his lips, the noises he made occasionally, the feelings he caused inside the omega - his superior was like a trigger and it was making Eren feel helpless and uncomfortable and dirty. He was ashamed, not knowing how to act as casually as Levi did; the older made it look so easy and Eren could simply feel guilty over how alarmed he was because of his Captain.

While Eren was mentally running in circles, trying to think of what Levi could want from him if not sex, he noticed something he should’ve noticed three days ago, and he could feel his blood go cold in his veins with new fear. Really nothing connected the two of them other than their duty to maintain a physical relationship that would hopefully bear fruits soon. Wasn’t it sad, gruesome even? Maybe Eren in truth didn’t know who Levi really was. And if they continued on like this, maybe he’d never find out. Either way it depended on the Captain himself and whether he even wanted a loving relationship with Eren, not just a physical one.

The boy sincerely wanted to doubt, that Levi was so numb and unfeeling. Positively, or rather wishfully thinking they were just in the process of getting used to each other, that maybe they might actually be somewhat compatible, not just in bed. At least the man was gentle with him, so it had to mean something. Eren was aware they were still acting like strangers, and that he continued to fail miserably at trying to handle the Corporal’s plain indifference. Eren didn’t even know what was causing the alpha to be this absent, not to mention, what he should do about it. The fear in his heart grew stronger whilst his determination decreased. He couldn’t accept a forsaken fate like this, having to live in such comfortless silence for the rest of his life; with the man he had to create a family with.

But being social just wasn’t in Captain Levi’s personality. He’d been taciturn long before the titans had been defeated and no enforced duty to breed would suddenly change that. It had just turned into one more problem for Eren; he would have to endure this for the rest of his life if it wasn't he, and he alone, who broke those heavy walls between his alpha and himself.

“Did you have a chat with your friend?”, Levi’s words suddenly tumbled through the room like a soft breeze, ringing in Eren’s ears instantly.

The brunette craned his neck in surprise, seeing the Corporal was looking out a window waiting for an answer.

“Oh… Yes”, the omega started, nervously pulling at the strand of hair that always fell over his temple and adorned his ear.

Levi gave a neutral sound of acknowledgement. “Erwin’s been keeping him busy lately. Maybe I can see to it that he’ll let the kid spend more time with you.”

Eren felt his heart flutter unexpectedly in excitement as he tried to suppress his sudden delight. He’d get to see Armin more often? As he thought, the Corporal did have those soft spots. Relief washed over Eren as if someone had just caught him and lifted him out of the bottomless pit he’d been falling into.

The omega pulled his legs up onto the sofa and turned to look over the backrest, now encouraged to show his curiosity. “Will you be staying?” It had slipped out before Eren could’ve stopped it.

He cursed internally the same moment. He’d sworn himself not to come across as needy, or god forbid desperate, and yet here he was. Levi would definitely be annoyed now; Eren was entirely sure the older didn’t like whiny brats. And the silence was already awkward enough to make Eren feel insecure again.

What would he even do with the alpha if he stayed here? Or rather; what would the alpha do with an annoying, whiny brat other than discipline him?

“No. Erwin wants me to return to the office in ten minutes”, the Captain’s low voice rumbled calmly and he didn’t take his eyes off Eren for a long moment, making the younger want to turn invisible.

Eren flinched, scolding himself again as he ran his tense fingers through his hair. He spun himself back in the opposite direction, hearing only the Corporal’s cup being placed on the table and the steady ticking of the clock.  
After counting a few more seconds Eren forced himself to finally look up, and only then did he see his superior was still gazing directly at him. Their eyes met anew and the boy felt his body stop moving, a certain overpowering stillness taking over him. It almost felt peaceful, as if Captain Levi’s will was consuming him.

The omega blinked in slight confusion while the Corporal observed him, Levi’s intense stare trying to decode Eren. The alpha hoped Eren wasn’t dissatisfied with him being near him during the day, though he doubted his luck. The mere sight of his face must’ve already been haunting Eren by now; Levi didn’t even need to estimate his chances for that.

The man’s blank expression was one of thought, hiding the emotions he couldn’t dare to let Eren see. Eren stared back at him, looking somewhat lost as he let Levi inspect him. The older remained serene and reserved as always, that way the omega would never even suspect what was going on inside his stoic superior. Levi didn’t want him to.

He turned away from Eren and stood from his seat with a prompt sway forward, right away straightening into a tight stance.

“I… Uhm, my sister”, Eren hurried himself to say as soon as the alpha moved.

“Yeah”, Levi murmured in agreement, apparently already aware what this was about. “She’ll get herself killed one day if she continues like this. We’ll have to make sure it doesn’t get to that.” The Captain paused as he looked back at Eren.  
“You and Arlert will be allowed to see her within the next week. It only depends on how busy Erwin plans on keeping me; he’d like us to be there when her new position will be announced”, Levi explained as he reached for the tray on the table to start gathering the tea set on it.

“Wait!” Eren rushed off the sofa in sudden surprise. Corporal Levi stopped himself, his narrow eyes nonchalantly sending the younger a questioning look. “I’ll get that. You don’t have to”, Eren stammered hastily as he urged himself to take the porcelain tea service from the Captain.

“Eren, it’s fine”, the alpha coaxed huskily, the stern edge in his voice softening. “I’ll pass by the dining hall anyways. I’ll just drop it off.”

“But i-it’s not-“, Eren protested in worry. “You shouldn’t have to.”

“I’m not _that_ busy”, the Corporal assured, tilting his head with an unconvinced frown. “Unlike Erwin, I’m in no rush to have a heart attack.”

“But I’m already so useless here, and it’ll only get worse once I’m preg- pre…”, Eren trailed off as he realized his superior’s frown was intensifying, making it clear he hadn’t asked for Eren’s opinion. The brunette swallowed at the look the alpha gave him and sighed in defeat. “I’m sorry.” He lowered his gaze in slight shame.

“I wouldn’t know why”, the older male murmured as he picked up the tray, his tone an obvious hint that the argument ended here and that he did not want a reply. “…I’ll see you tonight.”

Eren gasped, alerted. “Yes, sir.” He nodded automatically, the Captain’s words causing him to sober up.

Corporal Levi didn’t wait to head for the door, tray balanced on one arm. “And Eren,” he stopped for a brief moment as he grabbed the doorknob. “You can drop the formality.”

“I-“ The omega shifted uncomfortably as he watched the man leave, throat going dry. He was unable to even force out another word before his superior disappeared behind the closed door completely.

Eren stood in the now empty room in silence, confusion causing him to grimace out of frustration. The boy let himself drop into the nearest chair, hunching over as his hands came up to cover his face. He was bound to mess this up the more he tried to be of some use to someone. He only had one last wish, and that was for his stubborn head to let him give up. Things would be so much easier that way. If he could just abandon his humanity, forget his determination and views even if just for a few years. He'd grow the fuck up and be the omega humankind needed him to be. Maybe then he wouldn't have to cry so often anymore, he wouldn't feel completely useless. Or perhaps if he could simply go numb and be empty. But that was as good as impossible, Eren wasn't that kind of person. He was emotional, passionate and lively, fierce as an omega could be. And he would have to find out a better way to solve this for himself. He would have to get Levi to acknowledge him somehow and that would take him a lot of time and thinking. But Eren was sure it was worth it, with whatever clear mind he still had.

After today’s “disaster”, as Eren interpreted it, he'd felt the stinging urge to do some cleaning; the only thing he could busy himself with before he would have to sit in the room alone until late into the night. The only thing he knew Levi would appreciate, even if the alpha didn't word his contentment. Seeing his nose didn't wrinkle in disgust was enough praise for Eren. He knew Levi that well at least. Fingers curled into his brown locks every so often, swiping away at the messy strands even though it was clear, his hair would never get any tidier than this. In fact they were starting to look more ruffled, some sticking up in strange directions, others scattered over his face, falling into his eyes. Eren didn't do it on purpose nor did he notice, he was nervous and lost in thought and he shook every now and then, hands automatically coming up to caress his face or hair, anything that kept them occupied.

The many times he looked out the windows worsened his state, with each glance it got darker, and Eren began trembling some more, aimlessly wandering back and forth over a carpet that he found to be the softest. He only realized his serious unease as he began lighting the candles in the room, the flame flickering in his quaking grasp, bending fearfully as it was grazed by his shaky breathing. It was then when Eren finally caught on to his own distress. He slowed his movements, expression going numb aside from the slight crook in his brow as he made his way back to the bed. He gradually lowered himself to sit. On the right side, the Captain's side.

Eren's distant gaze automatically drifted over to the pillows and down the neatly folded blanket. He couldn't help but reach out and run his hand up the mattress gently, where Levi usually lied. His fingers wandered further and futher up the soft fabric until Eren gradually tipped over, staying curled up on the Corporal's empty side of the bed. Was he lovesick? It couldn't be. His mother had always said, there is no greater illness than that of the heart. His father as a doctor of course, had only scoffed and put it off as not a real illness. Now Eren knew, his father probably just never had felt this sort of pain. Gods knew it was real. And there was only one person that could cure him. Not a doctor.

Eren didn't know whether to be scared or ashamed of his own feelings, he couldn't even move away from his spot on the bed. It was like a sudden attack of weakness. His fingers wrapped around the edge of the blanket to hold on to something and his body turned to spread over the middle of the bed. He didn't want to be moved and he didn't want to hear anything. The last thing he managed was the glass of water on his nightstand before sinking against the bed with his cheek pressed down on the Captain's mattress. His scent, his warmth, perhaps something had remained on the sheets. Time flew bye too fast for Eren and his movements were so painfully slow to him as he watched himself lose one piece of clothing after another. He had so much to think about, he didn’t know if he was ready to face his superior again.

He could've had all the time in the world and yet he would've never figured out a way to please Levi, or draw some reaction from the man. In the end the door opened like it did every night and nothing was about to change.

“Eren,”

The boy obediently got on all fours even before the sound of Levi’s voice reached him. The Corporal didn’t protest against Eren’s chosen position, nor did he demand an answer to his call when Eren didn’t speak. Why would he question it, Eren decided it was better the man didn't hear his hoarse voice, or see his absentminded expression. He didn't look back either, he could only feel the shift on of the mattress when Levi's knee simply dipped into the bed as he positioned himself behind the omega wordlessly.  
The man rarely deemed it necessary to undress himself and Eren had of course prepared for the alpha, so the Captain lost no time to take control over Eren’s bare frame.

Shutting off their emotions had become routine, just like sex. It was obvious Levi noticed right away, this time there was a difference to their usual mating. Eren was a lot quieter than he’d been before. He was oddly reserved. The boy solely gripped the sheets beneath him, tightened his jaws with sullen force and remained as silent and motionless as possible as he let his superior fuck him. He concentrated on his breathing instead of making any noises. The only thing that resounded from his swollen lips was heavy panting, which he did automatically in order to loosen himself up for the Captain. Just like the man had instructed him to during their first times.

It helped make way for Levi’s experimental thrusts as the alpha prodded forward inside him, and once the movements began flowing with ease, Levi let himself drive into the brunette’s body completely. Without creating a single sound, Eren's instincts had him synchronizing with Levi unconditionally, as if it was second nature to do so. He couldn't control it, their bodies were possessed by a compatability neither of them could resist. And Levi didn't hesitate to make use of their own compliance, intensifying their closeness to spur their lust. That surely would make Eren cry out for him again. Levi stared at Eren's back, eyes remaining narrow with calm as his hands cupped Eren's hips. He ran his fingers down the front of the omega's thighs to his knees, as though to reassure him, before moving back up to pull Eren in closer against himself with his next thrust. He waited until their skin was pressed up against each other, then pulled away to come crashing back with more power and a speed that he would maintain until Eren gave any hints of wanting it another way.

The Corporal assumed the brat was just giving him the silent treatment for now, and then, as always, he halted to let the omega adjust for a moment. Eren lowered his head, limply letting it danlge. He didn't care to respond anymore, he just wanted to enjoy this for himself. His lips hung open in silence at the feeling of Levi's length inside him rocking his body gently as the alpha continued not quite as harshly anymore. He was beginning to grow irritated by the lack of sounds coming from Eren. Without them Levi no longer knew if and when he was hurting the younger, or causing him discomfort. And there was hardly something Levi hated more than that.

“Tch.” His brows furrowed in slight frustration, and he briefly ceased his movements again.

He’d first have to find a way to soothe Eren, and fast. Eren’s impatience was ignored when the boy began nudging his Captain, grinding his ass into his superior’s lap for more. Unmoving, the alpha gazed down at the omega, deep in thought. Despite Eren’s shy persistence making an unexpected appearance, Levi didn't act on it. He didn’t even respond to it properly, merely making Eren stop it when the brunette suddenly felt a hand gripping his neck.  
Alarm caused Eren to freeze up in uncertainty, he couldn’t even gasp for air after how rigid his body had become. He didn’t know what was happening. Had he done something to anger the Captain? That was his best guess as he numbly tried to brace himself for whatever came next.

But the cold hand that clenched around his neck wasn’t at all scolding or punishing, the grip neither tight nor painful. On contrary, talented fingers began skillfully kneading Eren’s nape in a most gentle manner as to relax the omega. The massage drew a cautious moan from the younger whilst the steady grasp still warned him to stay still, but Eren's brief panic was most definitely dissolving.

Levi began putting light pressure on him, slowly guiding him down until the boy’s head was nestled into the pillows, his back arching in an endearing and elegant bend, and his bottom sticking up, stemmed against Levi’s thighs. Now that was how the Corporal liked it; he could work with this.

The alpha’s strong fingers continued to massage Eren in just the right places, in a way that made the omega ease his tense posture. Eren could even feel his shaky breathing begin to calm. He felt safe beneath Corporal Levi and something about that familiar feeling reminded him - he always had.

Back when they’d only met. And when Annie had come after him in titan form. Even when Levi’s squad had threatened to cut him up after he’d accidently transformed. On the battlefield, and in court meetings concerning Eren’s titan ability and further use; even during encounters with those obnoxious military police bastards. Eren had always felt protected in his superior’s presence, who'd forced everyone to bend their will with a single glare of his.  
Captain Levi had always loomed over Eren like an ever-present reassurance for the boy, a barrier to the outside, that defended him no matter what. It couldn’t be so bad to be here with him now, could it?

Either that, or Eren was starting to become desperate, for something that wasn’t there. Something that would make this whole situation more appealing, or at least acceptable.  
Eren realized he'd either found an answer to this unexplainable mess, or he could’ve been slipping further away from reality this very moment, becoming delusional like many omegas did to protect themselves. So was it Corporal Levi that was protecting Eren, or was it Eren’s own sanity?

As if responding to Eren's thoughts, a heavy, muscled body started to lean down over him, Levi’s hand slipping from the boy's thin neck and around to cup his throat. The Captain’s fingertips grazed his jawline with smooth precision, beckoning him to release his voice.

Eren was beginning to see the situation, feeling Levi’s warm breath on his nape, shortly before his skin was met with hot lips. Lips that made Eren hitch as he waited for those unexpected kisses to be spread over his shoulders. The older male could only want something from him, that had to be why he was downright begging.  
Increased compliance on Eren’s part was the result, the omega busy with basking in the new affection, so it seemed as of now. And his moans that Levi had been waiting for automatically came back once the alpha began swinging his hips again, re-entering Eren with caution until the omega was filled to the brim, Levi's member fully submerged inside him again.

This time he’d make it impossible for Eren to bite back those sweet moans. They were the only thing that somewhat reassured Levi, that his subordinate didn’t entirely despise him. Maybe it was even a sort of praise to the Corporal, he didn’t care as long as he could give it to Eren, as long as he could at least make Eren feel good if only for a few seconds.

“Captain-!”, the omega drew out his cry for the alpha. It was heaven to Levi’s ears, even if Eren had forgotten to leave away the titles.

Levi's hips sped up just as he felt Eren’s insides contract frantically around his cock, the boy’s moans becoming weaker and more weighed with pleasure. He responded perfectly to the Corporal’s movements, steadier. Their arching figures harmonized with greater ease as Levi’s body coached Eren’s practically on its own, guiding him knowingly. Eren was a fast learner when it meant he could show his superior what he needed, and the best part, the alpha would comply willingly. Any alpha in a frenzy like this had no resolve to resist, even Levi’s greed was too great right before climax - the moment in which he belonged to Eren and Eren alone.

The man buried his lips in the curve of the omega’s neck again, lapping at his smooth skin. Eren’s scent never failed to perk his appetite, and it drove Levi so far that he even managed to forget himself.

He let his eyes fall shut, hips swinging as his legs sharply snapped him forward against Eren's backside, the movements creating hard spanking sounds. But all that filled Levi's mind were Eren's pressed whines of arousal. Levi was hunched over his omega protectively, his deep black bangs tickling Eren's skin as his superior suckled his way to the curve of his neck, getting more and more absorbed in his work of rush-kissing. He gave in like he’d never done for anyone before, that was his mistake. Levi stopped thinking only for a second before he was already torn back into reality again by a sudden agonized scream. Eren suddenly writhed beneath him in distress and shock, trying to pull away from the alpha instinctively but only tugging Levi after him. The Corporal, out of pure reflex, locked an arm around Eren’s abdomen to stop him immediately.

“Don’t move!”, the older male ordered, trying to find back to his senses. He’d lost track of his own actions, he’d fucked up.

“Egh-“ Eren flinched helplessly, clawing at the man’s arm to somehow make him understand that he was hurting him, but there was nothing Levi could do, and Eren was starting to realize that.

He sobbed in pain as he processed what must have happened. The Captain had knotted him, just like that, _painfully,_ almost aggressively. That's what it felt like to Eren. He couldn’t understand why Levi would do that now and out of the blue, without warning. Did he want to punish him, seriously hurt Eren?

“Eren, don’t. You have to relax-“, Levi instructed breathlessly when he caught on to the omega’s panic, Eren impulsively tightening around him in resistance while at the same time trying to get away from him. “Don’t”, the Captain repeated, pulling him back before he could make it any worse.

Eren was too weak to protest after that shock, slumping back into the pillows with a desperate cringe on his lips. “Why?”, he whined in hurt, trying to look over his shoulder in strain. Why had he done it?

“…I didn’t mean to”, the Corporal whispered as he saw the tears spill from Eren’s glassy eyes. He recognized the look of betrayal in the younger’s fearful expression, and dread gripped his heart at once, reason leaving him. “Eren…”, the alpha forced out hoarsely, a hidden plea in his voice, but he doubted Eren could perceive it in his current state.

The omega still gasped for air in exhaustion, frantic as he tried to muffle his sudden burst of cries. He closed his eyes since there was no other way of avoiding Levi, who stared at him in blank shock, staying as solid as a statue. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. He had gotten carried away once and this was the outcome. The Corporal braced himself, expecting Eren’s whimpers to soon turn into wails. He had made the boy cry, and he would bear the consequences, for he had no explanation whatsoever. He didn't even know what to do.

An explanation would simply be, he was an idiot. Yes, humanity’s strongest soldier was an illiterate, inarticulate idiot. Whatever was happening inside him, the alpha had no idea how to put it into words and so he told himself, he might as well suck it up.

“It hurts…”, Eren wept quietly in confusion, as if the Corporal didn’t already know that, and it broke Levi’s heart as he gazed down at the broken omega.

The older was still paralyzed with disbelief over his own actions. He knew he should’ve been in just as much pain as Eren at the moment; after all, knotting a reluctant omega was more than just agonizing, but Levi, despite being convinced that he fucking deserved it, felt no physical pain. And only because the emotional torment was currently too overpowering.

Eren hitched. He was still trying to bite back his tears, and Levi could barely believe it, after Eren had been treated like this. Levi wanted him to scream and cry, hit him if he had to, tell him what an awful human being he was and what a terrible alpha. But the boy never did, which didn't leave the Captain with many options.

He slowly reached out, tangling his fingers into Eren’s hair lightly. “Forgive me…”

Eren choked out a strangled cry of protest, gasping as he rubbed his arm over his eyes furiously. He no longer wanted to show Levi his tears. And his drained body and the throbbing in his chest forced him to calm down. He was sure to faint if he didn’t.

Eren ceased his struggling in defeat, voice going hoarse. “You didn’t want to?”, he whispered shakily, closing his eyes again to hide his disappointment. To the Corporal he wasn’t even worth knotting, and that probably hurt the most. Eren’s face contorted in grief once more and he gripped the pillow, about to have a break down. - If it hadn’t been for Levi’s next words.

“I didn’t want to hurt you”, the older male corrected, arms still clinging to the boy’s lower half as if Eren would try to run away again. The alpha really just wanted to hold his omega. “That wasn’t my intention…”

It wouldn’t do any good, Eren wasn't satisfied with that. “Why didn’t you… knot me before?”, his voice began trembling anew in fear of an answer. Eren didn't want to believe this was happening to him, when had he become so desperate for this man?

The question caught the Corporal completely off guard. If there was one thing he hadn’t been expecting, it was this.

He certainly... knew _nothing_ about omegas. And he knew nothing about Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of which, I think I kinda managed to make this story at least somewhat dramatic WITHOUT making Levi be a heartless and loveless bastard! Or what do you think? They both in love, no? But they still fuck up XD Life just isn't fair, babies, accept it!
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> So Levi acted selfish by not being selfish??? WTF author-brain?!  
> I will continue this, and I might just make it a bigger thing too, cuz why not? But for now I’m pleased with GOTOS being a dramatic, pure porn one-shot with tragic cliffhanger ending. I'll update whenever I have time, at least until I've finished my other multi-chap-work!
> 
> Thanks for having been brave enough to read! <333333
> 
> Here you can find my tumblr and more of dem hella-rad-lovers!! http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/


End file.
